Street Dreams
by Sinless14
Summary: It's the age of fast cars and fast attitudes. In the streets, there is no second chance. Get under the hood and step into the drivers seat. Because when the lights turn green; you either go big or go home. Choose your alliance; whether it is the drift queens of the Uzumaki garage, the strength of the Kiri Surf Club, or the demonic speed of the Dune Rats. Pairing Unknown. Rated M.


**Well, here another story that popped in my head...somewhat. Well I already had the story listed under Bleach with my old account, but, I thought revamp it with a Naruto twist and post. Well tell me what you think.**

_**Disclaimer: The property of Naurto is owned by someone else, trust me; if I did own Naruto...it would be sucking ass right now.**_

* * *

It's the age of fast cars and fast attitudes.  
In the streets, there is no second chance.  
Either you win or you won't, for glory and money, or shame and defeat.  
Underneath the surface lies a darker purpose however, and woe to those unlucky enough to step into the world...  
...the world where kingpins rule the cash, where murder and corruption run amok.

Get under the hood and step into the driver's seat.  
When the lights turn green, you go big, or go home.

The races are a battle between garages, motley groups of wrench-handling drivers willing to risk it all for the green light.  
Choose your alliance, whether it is the drift-queens of the Uzumaki garage, the strength of the Kiri, or the demonic speed of the Dune Rats.

* * *

The brakes are slammed.  
Four cars slide down the last stretch of a long grueling road, close to the finish line, that last stretch.

A finicky girl, seated comfortably inside her rapidly moving vehicle, punched a switch beside her, and went off.  
The rest followed as well.

In that same last stretch laid a constant flow of traffic, citizen cars with no idea of the rush at hand, pedestrians walking at an average pace, thinking it to be an average night in the streets of.  
The green light turned red, and the flow halted abruptly.

Zooming past them, were the four cars, blurs of light and smoke at this point, going and accelerating beyond human imagination.  
The finish line, to them, was near.

There were people there; dancing, as loud music bounces off the walls of the buildings, empty, vacant, a lonely part of the city.  
One man shouts out of nowhere...

"There they are!", he screamed, "Grab the cameras god damn it!"  
A shimmer and a gleam from the leading car's bright paintjob flashed in the eyes of the watchers.  
The cameras flashed as it zoomed through the finish line.  
It was a Hyundai Genesis.

The car door opened, steam and smoke from the exhaust and the heat of the body dissipated in air.  
Out came a short but intimidating figure. Temari No Subaku.

"That's the third time this month Temari", yelled a chilly voice, slouching with her back to her car.  
Her blonde hair moved to the breeze on the windy night.  
Her blue, illuminating Skyline GTR, bumping loud doses of hard rock music, easily the show of her proud work.

"Not racing again? Naruko?" smirked Temari.  
"These roads are too simple" retorted Naruko, "the kind of simplicity that takes all boost and no handling"  
"Your garage hasn't participated in a race in forever, slacking off I see?" smiled Temari.

The second place and the third place winners stepped up.  
The second place winner was a well known king of the street racing world.  
He bounced coolly to Temari and said, "Very close miss, just be glad I took it easy on you."  
"Mr. Yusai, I won with skill, and you should be glad you deserved the second spot." giggled Temari.

Yusai smiled, he handed Temari his end of the bets, a sum of 600 Dollars.  
"I'll see you in the next races, sweet cheeks"  
He turned around, got into his silver BMW M5, and drove off, leaving the festive night early.

The third place winner was a friend of Temari and Naruko.

She owned a tricked out Honda S2000, tuned for the streets.  
Haku Inoue was her name, and with a reputation for being one of the nicest (in relativity) drivers of the streets, she made naturally, many friends.

"Good job

Temari," winked Haku.  
"Third place this time? And lost to a BMW, gotta step it up girl" snickered Temari.  
"Well these are simple roads, i'd like to test your car in forward traffic." bumbled Haku.

"Oh really? Simple road this, simple road that, if you guys want the complex roads you soooo desire, why do you even come to these?"

"Just looking for an opportunity to take a stab at," said Naruko with a half-smile.  
"Pretty much, all the current races haven't been too challenging, they're tweaking up for new kids, probably", questioned Haku.  
"Yeah, no more gigs for us longtime drivers" sighed Naruko.

"You girls speak too soon" cried a deep voice from the shadows.

"Oh there's only one person in the world with that voice and it's..."  
"...The name's Hatake, but you darlings can call me Kakashi." winked the blonde haired man.

"That we already knew, why are you here?" said Naruko seething at her father pupils and friends.  
"Just checking out the rope-learners, weak kids trying to cut it in the streets, its inspiring to me." chuckled Kakashi.

"I don't know who you are?" exclaimed Haku.  
"Haku, this is Kakashi, probably one of the most infamous faces in all of the streets." said Temari.  
"If anyone can drive here, it's him", said Naruko grudgingly.  
"Probably only because he risks a 100,000 dollar car every race." laughed Temari, leaning up against her car, crossing her arms underneath her bust.

"Maybe one day you girls will rock with a ride like mine, or, have any decent skill to race me and my boys in the streets, but not yet, not unless you drive real streets, this," He said pointing out around him; "this ain't a real street." snickered Kakashi.

Kakashi looked around him, nodding his head; he spat on the concrete next to him and raised his head to speak.  
"If you girls and your teams want a real chance at the real streets, take these."

He grabbed three small pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to Temari, Haku, and Naruko.

"What is this?" asked Temari.  
"It appears to be an invitation" said Naruko, unimpressed.

"Taylor Swift over there's got it right, it's an invitation, to one of the biggest tournaments in the underground, come if you got the guts, and I guarantee you, you'll drive the real streets." smiled Kakashi as the girls gave him a questioning glance. He continued...  
"Bring your teams and your rides to the date, time, and location provided in that invitation, show the big boys your sheet, and you're in," said Kakashi, "But I won't guarantee you any safe streets, you'll be in for a shock, the top 3 of the tournament gets a nice chunk of cash, a bunch of parts, parts so underground you'll be guaranteed never to lose another race, and of course, you get 'in'"

"In...To what?" asked Naruko suspiciously?  
"You get in the underground, you'll roll with the pros, you'll be goddesses of the streets, and all these new kids, they'll be worshippin' your feet, your names will bring them inspiration, they will admire the hell out of you." smiled Kakashi.

"Hmmm." pondered Haku.  
"I for one am in" demanded Temari  
"So am I," said Naruko coolly; "Pops won't like it, neither would bro, but I aint being a pussy in this."  
"Fine, I guess i'll do it too." Haku resolved.

"Excellent, I'll await you girls in the real streets, and don't be surprised if you meet some old rivals and friends along the way." laughed Kakashi.

Kakashi vanished into the alley behind him, and soon in the distance, a revving of an engine, a sound similar to a bellowing dinosaur, roared off.

"I'm going to retire early, i'll tell my crew about this in the morning, i'll see you all around." said Naruko as she got in her car. She twisted the key in, turned it, and the engine boomed.  
She cranked the volume up, a strong stereo supporting inside and outside, and drove off.

"Temari," asked Haku, "It's a bit suspicious don't you think?"

"I guess it adds to the thrill, if this is the feeling of the real street, well, here's to me sticking around." smiled Temari, cryptically...

* * *

**Uzumaki Garage.**

**-Naruko Uzumaki**  
Specialty: acceleration, drifting, maneuverability  
Personal Skill: Powerdrift, able to ride through the tightest turns and busiest traffic.

**-TenTen**  
Specialty: Speed, acceleration, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Automech, able to repair car at a faster rate than others.

**-Ino Yamanaka**  
Specialty: maneuverability, durability, drifting  
Personal Skill: Control, exerts a same control over driving regardless of conditions

**Kiri Surf Club**

**-Mei Terumi**  
Specialty: Acceleration, durability, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Pearlskin, able to handle rougher terrain and weather conditions better.

**-Haku Momochi**  
Specialty: Speed, maneuverability, drifting  
Personal Skill: Stronghold, increases resistance to small collisions, and can keep engine intact after a larger crash.

**-** **Nami**  
Specialty: maneuverability, acceleration, durability  
Personal Skill: Fury, able to crash into an opposing racer's car without sufficient damage dealt to herself.

**Dune Rats**

**-Sari  
**Specialty: Speed, maneuverability, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Desert Grip, in areas with minimal traffic, her speed and acceleration increase.  
**  
-Matsuri  
**Specialty: Speed, Nitro, durability  
Personal Skill: Desert Strom increases one Nitro capability to three.

**-Temari no Subaku  
**Specialty: Speed, acceleration, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Kamatari, acceleration increases faster than other drivers.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good, Bad, ugly...should I quit while ahead? Leave your response and reviews.  
**


End file.
